


For The Blood In Your Veins

by groffiction



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha!Alucard, Alpha!Trevor, Alpha/Alpha Explicit sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Canonical Gore, Crude Humor, Explicit Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sypha is an evil matchmaker, Trevor and Alucard are clueless emotionally constipated boys but she loves them anyways, Vampire!Trevor, canonical violence, fang kink, not quite crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “You should have left me to die there and taken out Carmilla,” Trevor said wearily, looking down at his hands in order to avoid looking at his fair friend. Absently noting that even his hands were now softer looking and held no calluses now, Trevor added, “I have never feared death, Alucard.”“Always the martyr hero. Stop being so melodramatic, Belmont,” Alucard deadpanned, trying to keep patient. If anything the new vampire needed right now, was someone with a level head. “Have you ever thought of what Sypha and myself might feel if you died? Of course the pain might end for you, but the death would be felt by the both of us. Perhaps I should have left you there to die, but it wasn’t really an option. I’ve lost way too many people in my life that I care about. I couldn’t risk losing you or Sypha. As much as I hate to say it, the both of you have become my family these past two years. You are all I have left.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping into the Castlevania fandom! Hope you enjoy the ride. A lot of this is crack, but a lot of it is plot heavy with angsty themes, and yes, both boys are hopelessly clueless. Sypha has fun watching them, but eventually that even drives her batty. I am sure you all will understand. This story is mostly off of the Netflix series up through season 2, and might incorporate a bit of the games. I loved those games as a kid and still do. All future art is done by me. Without further ado, enjoy my story.

1.

Adrian ‘Alucard’ Țepeș winced as his ears nearly bled out at the sudden piercing sound of one Trevor Belmont shrieking in horror. The noise was so loud and obnoxious, it echoed throughout his castle fortress, causing random pigeons to fly out of some of the high rafters like bats out of hell. 

“What on earth is the matter, Belmont?” Alucard almost hesitated to ask, but he did so regardless, sniffing the air. He noted that there was no smell of blood or anything else concerning coming from the newly minted vampire’s room besides perhaps a bit of fear and awe. 

The dhampir was about to open the door to said room when suddenly it was yanked open in front of him, revealing a very naked, wet, and infuriated Belmont, his eyes flashing red. “You asshole! When were you going to tell me that I was going to be _deformed_ after becoming a vampire?”

“Deformed?” Alucard arched a delicate blonde eyebrow in confusion.

“Yes! Look for your fucking self!” Trevor pointed down to his pubic region, face going an attractive shade of red.

Alucard looked down slowly (and appreciatively, though he would never be one to admit to doing so). “I don’t see what the matter is,” He murmured softly, noting that Belmont looked well endowed but otherwise normal - or at least as normal as any Alpha vampire. “You look perfectly healthy and blessed. Were you not before hand?”

“What- no - shit,” Trevor snarled, rubbing his face before he finally bellowed, “Alucard, I am as hairless as a newborn _babe_ , and there is a fucking **knot** on my _COCK_!”

“ _Oh_. That’s what you are upset about? That’s right. Please accept my sincere apologies. I had forgotten that humans have hair in their pubic regions and don’t have knots.” Alucard rubbed his lower lip in thought before he shrugged. The dhampir then smirked slowly and added, “No need to worry. You are a perfectly normal Alpha vampire. Not deformed in the slightest.”

“You have got to be joking.” Trevor groaned, running a hand through his hair, noting it was a whole lot silkier and tamer than he remembered it being.

“As fun as it would be to poke and prod you with verbal barbs, in this, I am definitely not joking,” Alucard said dryly, looking over Trevor again before he could stop himself. 

Suddenly feeling very awkward, now that his ire was cooling rather quickly, Trevor flushed a bit more and looked around Alucard down the hallway in both directions. “Sypha isn’t here, is she?”

“No, she headed into the village at midday to meet with the other Speakers for the evening and to pick up some supplies to fortify the castle. She should be back in the morning. And not to worry about that either, I am sure she will say nothing about your new status to the other Speakers,” Alucard stated pointedly, following the still naked man into the former human’s room. He watched Trevor pull on a clean shirt and smirked a bit when the man cursed under his breath. “You might want to consider using softer fabrics until you get used to being in your new skin. Newly turned vampires tend to be a bit more sensitive.”

“It’s the only shirt I have!” Belmont grumbled in exasperation before he tried hassling with his small clothes and trousers. At least the small clothes didn’t chafe so much and his trousers were made of softer, if hardier material. Still, he gulped and muffled a yelp when his groin came in contact with the lining of the crotch space. How in the hell could he feel that through his small clothes? He suddenly envied Alucard’s fancy and softer clothing - but he would rot in hell before he admitted that to his dhampir friend.

“Mmm, yes. So it would seem, considering when I had it washed along with your other clothing, it nearly _disintegrated_ during the process. We’ll have to get you fitted for more.” At Belmont’s incredulous look, Alucard added smoothly, “And if you wish to keep the vest stitching of your family’s crest, I am sure we can find an adequate tailor or seamstress to sew it into your new clothes. Of course I’ll put in a rush order. Who knows when Carmilla might decide to attack the castle in retribution for last night.”

When Trevor still blinked at him owlishly, as if he couldn’t understand what Alucard had just said, the dhampir suddenly flushed, explaining in a huff, “Remember what I told you last night, Belmont? When I carted your mortally wounded _ass_ out of Carmilla’s castle, right before I turned you, I stated that I would be responsible for you. For _everything_. That includes provisions, lodging, training - all of those things regardless of the outcome of your survival. It’s not just vampire law, it’s written in our very blood. Even if I wasn’t bound by those laws - for halfbloods still are, you are my friend, Belmont. I was being completely serious with you in this. Besides, if you remember, I also told you that a newly minted vampire can go either one of two ways once they are turned.”

“Yea, yea, either you become my father or my husband or something like that,” Trevor mumbled, swallowing a bit. 

“Sire. Not father. There is a difference. And mate, not husband, though I guess in your mind it might be close enough an explanation.” Alucard watched Trevor hop around with a stubborn boot before the vampire ended up ripping half the outer seam apart in the process. Knowing that he should be perhaps feeling a bit more patient about all this, the dhampir let out a resigned sigh and muttered, “Belmont… Trevor… will you just sit down for one minute so I can explain some things to you? It’s hard to be supportive when I am talking to an emotionally unstable buffoon.”

“Fuck you,” Trevor stated, but without any heat. He threw the broken boot to the side and winced when it ended up bouncing off the wall and smashing into the nightstand next to his bed, knocking off a strange looking lamp. Before it hit the floor, Alucard snapped his fingers and it moved back onto the nightstand, unspoiled.

 _Show off_ , Trevor thought, but mentally bit his tongue, knowing by now just how much patience one Alucard had. They’d been friends for about two years now. The three of them - Sypha, Alucard, and himself. Strange to think that in all that time, the world had changed so much. 

After Dracula’s fall, Carmilla had naturally tried to take his place at the highest point of the pecking order of the vampire court. The human genocide had been averted but only just. Carmilla had proved to be a horrible and vengeful ruler, and had forged countless more night hordes due to her slave Hector. 

Hector, one of Dracula’s former forgemasters. The man had turned out not so bad once Trevor got to spend time with him during his own captivity. In fact, if Trevor was the sentimental type - of which he most certainly was _not_ , he’d have felt pity for the slave.

Alucard’s voice drew him away from memory lane, and perhaps it was for the best. Trevor might be a Belmont and a fierce hunter, but even he had his limits… his internal demons. Hector might not have been horrible to him during the past three weeks, but Carmilla….

She had been definitely another story.

“Sires are mentors, comrades or brothers in arms, if you will. If I become your sire, then I would be your guide, perhaps your teacher, and you would be my student until I have taught you everything I know. If you became my mate, then I would of course still teach you everything, but more. Basically, Belmont, if I am your sire, you can walk away at any time and I would be forced to accept it. I would still be your mentor until the end of time, but if you decided to leave after I taught you at least the basics, then that would be your choice. With mates…. If you were my mate, I’d never be able to let you go. It would be forever.” Alucard sighed softly and sat down on the edge of Trevor’s bed next to the moody vampire.

“You should have left me to die there and taken out Carmilla,” Trevor said wearily, looking down at his hands in order to avoid looking at his fair friend. Absently noting that even his hands were now softer looking and held no calluses now, Trevor added, “I have never feared death, Alucard.”

“Always the martyr hero. Stop being so melodramatic, Belmont,” Alucard deadpanned, trying to keep patient. If anything Trevor needed right now, was someone with a level head. “Have you ever thought of what Sypha and myself might feel if you died? Of course the pain might end for you, but the death would be felt by the both of us. Perhaps I should have left you there to die, but it wasn’t really an option. I’ve lost way too many people in my life that I care about. I couldn’t risk losing you or Sypha. As much as I hate to say it, the both of you have become my family these past two years. You are all I have left.”

 _Who’s being melodramatic now? Baring my soul and heart to you like some sentimental fool. What will you do now, Belmont? Will you rip out my feelings and stomp all over them, or will you actually be mature enough to accept them?_ Alucard thought, watching the pensive look washing over Trevor’s face. When the man didn’t comment for a time, Alucard looked away, figuring to let it be for now. 

When he was about ready to stand, Trevor suddenly asked softly, “How do I know if I am going to be your student or your… your mate?” Shit, he so was not good at this. Sypha said he was getting better about not being as crass when it came to awkwardly soft moments, but he still felt like he was shoving a boot down his throat half the time.

 _Well played_ , Alucard thought, feeling a bit better that at least Trevor hadn’t denied his feelings. The dhampir could work with this. “You shouldn’t have to worry about that. Usually Alpha vampires don’t mate with other Alphas. I might be a dhampir but I am still an Alpha. I think it boils down to the fact that Alphas are just too dominant to deal with another like themselves. If your were a Beta or an Omega, then it would be more of something to think about and look for. So, unless something happens in the future - like if suddenly you just can’t seem to keep your hands off of me, let’s say I am your mentor for now.”

Trevor snorted at that, but let it go. Finally, when he managed to retrieve his broken boot and did a quick repair of it, succeeding in getting it on his foot, he turned to look at Alucard, who was watching him in the creepy way he always did whenever he found something fascinating. The hunter figured that since he was Alucard’s first attempt at making a vampire, he guessed he was sort of an enigma. Still, it caused him to let out a snicker, his mind going tunneling off the deep end of perversion. 

“What is so funny? Or do I even care to find out?” Alucard asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I just was thinking… if you are my sire, that doesn’t mean I need to start calling you _‘daddy’_ , do I?” Trevor was surprised when Alucard flushed scarlet at his comment. _Oh, ho, ho, did I stumble on a kink?_

“Of course not,” Alucard managed, swallowing a bit uncomfortably as tingles shot all the way down his body to his groin. “We are friends, Belmont. Call me as you have been.” With that, Alucard stood and suggested, “Now that you are sufficiently dressed, I can take you downstairs to find some breakfast.”

“Breakfast as in pig blood?” Trevor asked, suddenly feeling a bit thirsty, now that he thought about it.

“No, you are a new vampire and therefore animal blood won’t sustain you like it does seasoned vampires. My father always kept a stock of human blood on ice in the attached cellar just in case he didn’t feel like hunting - before the purge. It is still there and surprisingly intact.” Alucard headed out of Trevor’s room, and down the hallway, noting that the new vampire was keeping pace with him for once. It was strange, not having to move as slow as a human anymore. Of course once Sypha came back, things would be different. But, for now, it was freeing being able to have someone else keep up with him.

“You guys don’t have a problem drinking old blood? I thought I read somewhere that old blood is almost like poison to vampires,” Trevor mused, forgetting he was, in fact, also a vampire.

 _It’s going to be a lot getting used to_ , Alucard thought, letting Trevor’s comment go for once. Instead, he responded softly as they made their way down the grand stairs to the main level, “Old blood is vomitable, which is why my father had it put on ice from fresh sources. The room is kept mostly sealed and at a very cold temperature. I still have yet to work out the mechanisms of it all, but for now, at least you can have some fresher blood without having me to teach you how to hunt just yet.”

“I am not putting my fangs in anything unless it’s non human,” Trevor rumbled vehemently, though he hated to admit that the thought of drinking blood did sound way more pleasing than he ever would have wanted it to be. 

“Don’t be obscene, Trevor. Hunting more often than not does not involve _biting_ anything,” Alucard stated dryly, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. 

_Sure it doesn’t_ , Trevor thought, suddenly hearing a lot more noises than he should in this place. Enhanced hearing was coming into play, apparently. That could be useful perhaps in a fight, but not when it came to listening to random small animals running around just outside the castle. That brought something very disturbing to his mindset and he shook himself of it. He so did not want to think about anyone’s parents - Dracula or otherwise, fucking within earshot of anyone. 

“As for putting your fangs into anything human at other times, that’s your prerogative,” Alucard said slyly. When Trevor only huffed in response, the dhampir turned to look at him, suddenly flashing a bit of fang teasingly. 

“What is that expression for?” The vampire asked sulkily, narrowing his red tinged blue eyes.

“Just figuring you should not knock it until you try it with a willing partner, is all. Biting things - even humans, can be quite… stimulating for both parties involved,” Alucard said silkily, causing Trevor to flush. 

“Shut up,” Trevor grumbled, though inside he couldn’t help feeling his blood sing at each and every word his friend had said. 

Alucard chuckled, but let up on his teasing. Once they reached the cellar, Alucard nearly had to hold Trevor back from the vials of chilled blood, stacked in ice boxes all around the room. He should have thought about this more thoroughly before bringing the new vampire down here, but in all honesty, he was curious to see just how out of control Belmont would be near the smell of blood. Alucard was impressed and even said so, when Trevor clenched his fists and got himself under control far easier than expected.

Perhaps being a monster hunter had something to do with it. Trevor’s blood was from an ancient and noble line of humans, and perhaps there might have been a drop or two of other types of non human blood within his lineage. Being a Belmont was more than just having a well to do name, afterall.

Trevor still wasn’t aware of his own strength and managed to break two vials of blood before Alucard sighed in resignation and opted to feed a vial to him. Of course, that was embarrassing for the Belmont, being fed like a baby, but what other choice did he have? Alucard was way more in control of himself down here than he was, and with good reason, so Trevor accepted it as best he could, glowering with fully red eyes the entire time. In fact, his hands had sprouted claws as soon as the first drop of blood had hit his tongue, and Trevor instinctively reached up to grip Alucard’s shoulders, needing some purchase.

Alucard let him do this, knowing at least a bit of what Trevor was going through. Though half human, the dhampir did still require blood once a week in order to survive. Regardless if it wasn’t as much of a need for him as with full blooded vampires, he still loved the taste of it. The taste of blood was heaven and hell wrapped in one crimson flowing package. Chilled or no, it tasted delicious. After Trevor stifled a low moan at the feel of it cascading down his throat, Alucard smiled in understanding. Perhaps now, Belmont would understand vampires a bit better.


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, thank you all that have read my story and have left kudos and/or comments! They make me smile and definitely help me write, so please keep them coming. I hope you like this next chapter ;) 
> 
> And not to worry, though Sypha isn't in this chapter, she will be in the next one.

2:

“Explain to me again, just how you managed to cart my ass, and Sypha’s back here in one night when Carmilla’s castle is all the way in Styria?” Trevor asked, absently nibbling on some bread that tasted like sawdust. Apparently, vampires could eat human food in order to fit in with society, but the nutritional value was shit to them. Plus, having an enhanced set of taste buds definitely made eating such sustenance hard. He could practically taste all the impurities in the bread, though he forced himself to eat it at Alucard's urging. 

Bread might taste weird to him now but it helped keep his stomach settled with the acidity of his first feeding.

“I teleported. It was my very first attempt at doing so. Obviously, I would not have tried something so extensive untested if it weren't for the fact that you were literally on your deathbed. The reaper's hold on you was almost absolute,” Alucard explained, not blaming Belmont's reluctance in comprehending the night before. In fact, Alucard himself was still trying to come to terms with it all.

Slicing into his own crust of bread, Alucard took a moment to regard his companion. “I suppose being the son of Dracula has its benefits.”

Trevor huffed out a scoffed grunt, but otherwise didn't comment. After choking down the rest of his piece of bread, the vampire asked softly, “Do you think other vampires can teleport? Obviously Carmilla can't, otherwise she'd already have tried tearing down the door of the castle by now wanting revenge.”

“Indeed. Or she could be just plotting to storm the castle with her army nearby. Regardless of all that, I don't think it's a common ability. It takes a lot of strength and concentration, even for a full blooded vampire.” Alucard rubbed his chin in thought. “I will have to research it more at another time perhaps, once the danger of Carmilla has been dealt with.”

Trevor nodded slowly, taking a sip of water though it tasted like rusty pipes. Though he was hesitant to admit it, Alucard had been right about his stomach being settled not long after the bread hit his system. So lost in his thoughts, he was quiet for a time and didn't realize Alucard had finished his own bread and was watching him with those intense golden eyes. Trevor finally broke out of his thoughts and caught the dhampir's gaze. 

“Now, _what?_ ” Trevor asked, narrowing his eyes moodily at the dhampir.

“You are taking all of this rather well. Better than I'd expected, actually,” Alucard admitted dryly. “I guess that's due in part by being raised as you were. Or at least until you were twelve.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Trevor rumbled, scowling in thought. “In fact, my family is probably rolling in their graves right now. That their last heir is now something that they hunted - I bet it's a huge fucking tragedy to them, but oh well.”

“You presume my meaning too harshly, Belmont. I meant that you learned at an early age to be resourceful. To survive….adapt to your surroundings. You might not like change but you work with it. It's commendable,” Alucard explained, arching an eyebrow when Trevor looked a bit flustered at his words. 

“Since when did you become a sentimental sap?” Trevor finally asked sarcastically, covering his embarrassment that Alucard actually paid him a fucking compliment. 

“You are right. Perhaps I _shouldn't_ try being nice to you,” Alucard stated with a smirk. “If you want me to talk _dirty_ to you, you only have to ask.”

When Trevor flushed scarlet, Alucard's smirk turned into a wry grin, much like a cat catching a canary. 

“Oh shut up, you half blood bastard,” Trevor grumbled, looking away awkwardly. Why in hell's outhouse was he thinking about sex so much now? He figured that from what he knew about vampires, they were deemed as sensual creatures with hightened libidos, so maybe that was it. It must be. 

He'd just have to muscle his way through it and try not to think of everything that came out of Alucard's pretty mouth as an innuendo. Why the fuck was he thinking Alucard had _pretty_ lips? Getting a bit frustrated, in more ways than one, Trevor rubbed his face and stood. 

Alucard looked at Trevor in question. The vampire huffed out a sigh and asked, “So, now that I'm fed, what comes next?”

“I thought you told me to shut up?” Alucard teased, though he did stand as well, taking up discarded dishes and placing them in the large sink to be washed later.

“ _Alucard_.” Trevor rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Sometimes he wondered what the hell he'd been thinking two years ago when he'd went ahead and befriended the dhampir. Sometimes his friend really rubbed his nerves the wrong way. He was sure that the feeling was mutual. But, beggars couldn't be choosers in this day and age. Plus, he'd not trust anyone else besides Alucard and Sypha to watch his back.

Alucard snickered at the resigned but warning tone of voice that he'd managed to wrangle out of Trevor. With a soft sigh, the dhampir figured that perhaps he should let up on his teasing for now. He knew that though Trevor seemed to be handling himself as well as he could, the man wasn't used to idleness. The man was restless. And rightly so. 

He wasn’t really surprised by this. Even when Trevor had been human, he definitely hated staying in one place for long. Always used to being on the road, sleeping at random inns or even under trees, the man was a wanderer due to being betrayed or chased by the church and cowardly, fearful people. Whenever Trevor came to visit, it usually wasn’t for long, and the man was always on his feet doing something - anything to keep his mind off of his own inner demons, Alucard supposed.

Alucard didn’t know exactly what had happened during the time Trevor had been in Carmilla’s clutches, and he wouldn’t find out about it until his friend opened up about it, if he ever did. 

One thing is for sure, Carmilla was a thorn in their sides that would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. It had been a bold and dangerous move for Alucard and Sypha to go attack her castle and get Trevor out of her hold. The fact that it nearly had cost Trevor’s life was probably not lost to any of them.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to give Trevor something to do that would help get him ready just in case Carmilla decided to make a move on the Belmont Hold and Castlevania.

“I'll give you a choice, Belmont,” Alucard murmured, mind made up. He turned to face Trevor and leaned up against the kitchen counter space, folding his arms across his chest. “Which would you prefer to learn first? History, books, that sort of thing, or how to fight the vampire way by hashing out your strengths? Either one you'll have to learn, but perhaps understanding your own unique abilities might be best due to our current situation. On the other hand, if you learn the practice of alchemy, that would be helpful just in case Sypha is not around to assist in future skirmishes or battles.”

Trevor smirked and stated dryly, “It'd be nice to know my new abilities. All the other stuff can wait. For now.”

“Very well.” Alucard's eyes gleamed in interest. He was looking forward to another sparring session. Sparring with Trevor, though rare, was always a treat in more ways than one. Now, however, Trevor was a vampire, and definitely a whole lot stronger than he had been as a human. Perhaps this time, Alucard might not have to hold himself back. “I know just the place where we can continue.”

“Excellent,” Trevor said and proceeded to follow the blonde dhampir out of the kitchen. And if he looked at Alucard's nicely formed ass a bit too much as they ascended some flights of stairs, that was his business, not anyone else's.

 _Shit. I need a fucking drink_ , Trevor thought with a ragged depressed sigh. He supposed alcohol was now out of the question. 

Or was it?

“Hey Alucard….”

### 

“It might be best if you started working with _Vampire Killer_ in lieu of the _Morning Star_. Since you still don’t know your own strength, it might be prudent to keep to something less -”

“Dangerous?”

“I was going to say _volatile_ , but dangerous works as well,” Alucard murmured, taking out his sword and doing a few practice lunges to stretch out his legs and arms.

“Yea, I guess you are probably right.” Still, Trevor couldn’t help looking longingly at his favorite whip. Yes, _Vampire Killer_ was an old standby and had saved his life many a times, but _Morning Star_ was the epitome of his family’s weaponry when it came to whips. The fact that Alucard had found Trevor’s old whip in the Belmont Hold and had placed it somewhere safe made the vampire feel a swelling of emotion that he wasn’t quite ready to analyze. 

Thank heavens that _Morning Star_ had also been retrieved by Sypha from the area where he had been attacked on the road and consequently abducted. He supposed that he should be thanking her for that, not just Alucard. Then again, he knew he’d pay them back in kind so perhaps a thank you wasn’t needed for now.

“I wouldn’t want to end up accidentally blowing myself up or _worse_ ,” Trevor said with a snort, taking up _Vampire Killer_. Though consecrated with dark creature blood, the whip shouldn’t hurt him too badly if he up and accidentally whipped himself. Feeling the need to test it, just in case, Trevor reached out with the tip of his fingers as if to touch the end of the line. He let out a hiss as his hand was promptly shocked, sparks flying in various directions.

However, he didn’t go up in smoke, so that was a plus.

Feeling eyes on him, Trevor looked over at Alucard, who was watching him with a strange look of horrified fascination plastered all over his pale face. “What?” He asked, arching one eyebrow.

“I am just trying to figure out if I want to actually know what you deem as worse than blowing yourself up, Belmont,” Alucard deadpanned, before he narrowed his eyes at Trevor’s slightly damaged hand, which was almost healed already. “And if you don’t mind terribly, will you cease trying to intentionally damage yourself?”

“We are getting ready to spar. And something tells me you aren’t going to hold back - nor would I want you to. So what gives?” Trevor snapped the whip a few times in the air, feeling a bit more content to have a weapon in his hands that he knew so well. “As for things worse than blowing oneself up… well, let’s just say that a person could end up being a cripple for life or -”

“Belmont, stop.” 

“If you-”

“Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you.”

“Well, when you put it _that way_ ….”

Alucard suddenly growled and before Trevor could even comprehend what had happened, he was flat on his back with one angry dhampir straddling his hips, pinning him to the floor with an elbow pressed dangerously at his larynx. “I said, _shut **up**_.”

Trevor blinked, wide eyed up at the dhampir, noting that his friend’s normal golden gaze was not just infuriated, but it almost looked panicked. Licking his lips, Trevor made no move to try and get the dhampir off of him, still trying to figure out what was up with Alucard. 

Alucard shivered, closing his eyes and trying to calm his raging emotions down. It wasn’t Trevor’s fault that he was affecting the dhampir this way. And normally, when Trevor had been a human, none of his strange verbal details of carnage had bothered him at all. But, now… with Trevor first intentionally hurting himself, even if it was just to test something, plus the verbal violence, it had made Alucard suddenly feel so incredibly possessive. Protective.

Almost like….

No, Trevor hadn’t shown any sign of attraction beyond the normal scheme of things. Yes, his scent had a bit more arousal in it, but that was not to be considered strange when it came to having a newly turned vampire dealing with their new rush of hormones and heightened senses. And yet, Alucard felt physical and mental pain at the thought of Trevor being hurt again. Not like that.

Deciding to test this feeling a bit more, no matter how much it made him want to hurl in the nearest chamber pot, Alucard leaned down and scraped his claws across Trevor’s throat - just enough to pierce the skin. Trevor let out a hitched breath, and Alucard could smell the vampire’s arousal soar. As blood welled up and beaded out of the small wounds, the dhampir strangely felt his sense of danger fade, being replaced by his own thickening arousal. 

“Alucard, what the hell is going on?” Trevor rasped, shivering as he felt his cock thicken underneath Alucard’s weight. If he wasn’t careful, the dhampir would soon feel it. Taking in a deep breath, he suddenly caught Alucard’s inticing scent, so thick it made his mouth water.

 _Fuck, is that…. Is that arousal?_ Trevor thought, eyes suddenly going wide in shock.

Before Trevor could think of what the implications of all this meant, Alucard let out a soft, dark chuckle, releasing his hold. Resting both hands on Trevor’s chest, Alucard finally whispered, “It would seem, Belmont, that I don’t like it when you are hurt. Or if you are threatened in any way, even if it’s self inflicted or intended. It brings out a highly protective and possessive side of me that I was unaware of until this moment.”

“Then why cut me?” Trevor asked, moving a bit so he could sit up. Alucard allowed the movement, and moved to the side so he was no longer in such close proximity of the vampire’s body. 

Alucard licked his lips and shrugged. “I wanted to see if I actually _could_ cut you. Not to damage you, of course but to see if I could, in fact spar with you.”

“And can you?” Trevor arched a brow, reaching up to rub his neck where Alucard’s inflicted wounds were no longer present.

Alucard flashed a fanged grin and murmured huskily, “Oh _yes_ , Belmont. Apparently the possessive and protective side of me is only geared to creatures other than myself. I might not be able to harm you a great deal - which I wouldn’t want to, but….” He leaned in closer and whispered into Trevor’s ear, “I can definitely _throttle_ you into the ground and teach you a lesson, or two as I see fit.”

Trevor flushed and felt his already interested cock twitch at that tone of voice. Swallowing carefully, Trevor turned to look at Alucard and smirked, figuring he knew a challenge when he heard one. He murmured back smoothly, “Then teach me or I might be the one fucking _you_ up.”

“Please, this isn’t a brothel,” Alucard deadpanned, standing up and going over to retrieve his sword from where it had been discarded earlier prior to his tackle session with Trevor.

“You sure about that? And before you even say it, I know all about your class, _Professor_ ,” Trevor said smugly, and grinned when Alucard stiffened and flushed high on his cheekbones.

Yep. His suspicions were confirmed. Alucard had a kink that lead to other kinks. He almost wondered what Alucard would feel if he decided to call him _Master_ at one point? Or would he like calling Trevor that? Pulling himself away from that perverted road, Trevor was prepared when Alucard suddenly turned and struck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Trevor’s new gifts were showing. “Very good, Belmont. Seems your speed is quite more advanced than a normal vampire. Even I have trouble seeing your movements. That will serve you well.” Alucard twirled around in order to try and stab Trevor in the stomach, but was met with Trevor’s sword. 
> 
> “That’s always a nice thing to know,” Trevor gritted out, flashing fang as he tried to shove Alucard away from him so he could go back on the offensive instead of the defensive.
> 
> And then Alucard’s scent hit him, the spicy, almost drugging smell causing the vampire to have a bit of a lapse in judgement. He loosened his hold on his sword, allowing Alucard to disarm him of that weapon quite easily. Alucard’s face was so close to touching his, his eyes flaring red with a cold fire that licked at Trevor’s blood. Trevor barely managed to keep the dhampir from stabbing him with his sword, whipping around and doing a dirty move by kicking Alucard across the room and through a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and kudos! They really help inspire and keep me writing, so thank you. Sorry this chapter took a bit longer for me to write, but I assure you it definitely is a good one I hope! I hope you all like it. Tension is rising between the boys, and yay, Sypha shows up ;)

3\. 

Sparring with Alucard was always exhilarating for Trevor. Though it was a rare occurrence to do so in the past two years after the fall of Dracula, Trevor actually looked forward each and every time he practiced with the golden haired bastard. It always felt good to spar with someone who he didn’t have to worry about damaging too much, or holding back on. This time was a bit different, despite the fact that Alucard insisted on Trevor giving the spar his all.

“I don’t want you to hold back, Belmont, for I surely will not be either,” Alucard had told him a bit earlier when taking up his dual stance, beautiful longsword drawn and ready to strike.

“You sure? I don’t want to accidentally chop off one of your arms or blow up one of your legs,” Trevor had half heartedly teased, trying to cover up the fact that he was actually serious about that. Though the half blood vampire tended to rub his nerves the wrong way, he was still one of his best friends. The thought of actually hurting Alucard caused an icy brick to form in his stomach. 

Alucard had fucking smirked, the asshole, and had stated calmly, “You need to trust in my abilities more. You might have thought I hadn’t held back these past two years while sparring, and in some instances you are correct. However, I assure you, there are some things I have always held back when sparring with you. It’s not because you were inferior to me, being wholly human, but because I frankly didn’t want to risk damaging you too much.” He had whipped his sword down then, causing a whoosh of wind to spread in its wake, brushing up against Trevor’s face and body like a lover’s caress. Then the bastard had purred, eyes flashing red, “Now, I don’t have to. Come at me with everything you have, Belmont. _Everything_.”

How could anyone resist that provocation? 

Trevor had cracked his whip in answer, and went into full fledged attack mode. He wasn’t quite used to being the one to attack first when it came to sparring with Alucard, always preferring to have the dhampir come at him first. But, in this case, he had felt something take hold of him, almost like a surge of power, need, thrill, and lust as he went in for the first strike. His blood sang within him, and heated quite easily as he moved. Time seemed to slow down for him, his body moving faster than ever before, and yet it felt as natural as breathing.

When his whip had hit Alucard’s sword for the first time since his turning, Trevor had felt more alive than he’d ever felt before.

Now, they had been sparring for half an hour, maybe a bit more, or less, though both opponents couldn’t really tell, nor did they care. Trevor had sneaked a hit on Alucard’s thigh, but the wound had already closed, thanks to the dhampir’s fast healing. Alucard, in turn, had managed to get close enough to Trevor to knick the new vampire’s shoulder, of which had also healed quite easily. Trevor usually sweated like a pig whenever he sparred or battled as a human, but now, as a vampire, he hadn’t even quickened his breathing.

Alucard had finally disarmed Trevor of his whip, but the vampire was quick to parry with his short sword. Their dance was almost erotic and sensual as they checked each other for weaknesses. Trevor flipped into the air and tried to stab Alucard but the vampire easily zipped away, using his gift of super fast speed. When Alucard whipped his sword around to cut Trevor’s unprotected back, the vampire fucking growled at him and blocked it with a quickly drawn knife, much faster than the dhampir could see.

Apparently, Trevor’s new gifts were showing. “Very good, Belmont. Seems your speed is quite more advanced than a normal vampire. Even I have trouble seeing your movements. That will serve you well.” Alucard twirled around in order to try and stab Trevor in the stomach, but was met with Trevor’s sword. 

“That’s always a nice thing to know,” Trevor gritted out, flashing fang as he tried to shove Alucard away from him so he could go back on the offensive instead of the defensive.

And then Alucard’s scent hit him, the spicy, almost drugging smell causing the vampire to have a bit of a lapse in judgement. He loosened his hold on his sword, allowing Alucard to disarm him of that weapon quite easily. Alucard’s face was so close to touching his, his eyes flaring red with a cold fire that licked at Trevor’s blood. Trevor barely managed to keep the dhampir from stabbing him with his sword, whipping around and doing a dirty move by kicking Alucard across the room and through a wall. 

Well that was definitely badass and unexpected. 

While Alucard was picking himself out from underneath the stone debris, Trevor shook his head and absently smacked his face to try and clear his head. Taking a few deep breaths, he watched Alucard wander over to him, a strange, pensive look on his face. “What happened, Belmont? You let me disarm your sword too easily. What distracted you?”

Trevor rubbed the bridge of his nose and massaged his temples with one set of fingers, knowing a pause in their sparring when he saw one. “I don’t know. Something about your scent. It changed and I couldn’t…. Fuck, I couldn’t concentrate.”

“My scent changed?” Alucard murmured, a bit puzzled. He bent over to take up Trevor’s short sword, offering it to him once the vampire seemed to get whatever it was that was fogging up his head out of his system.

“Maybe that’s not the right word to describe it.” Trevor took up his sword and sighed. “Maybe it was just more potent, I don’t know. Whatever it was, it practically pummeled my brain into the ground. When you told me that you weren’t going to hold back, I didn’t realize you’d use your scent to throw me off.”

“I didn’t even realize I was using it like that,” Alucard mused softly, still feeling puzzled. “How odd. I’ve never caused an enemy to falter due to my scent, at least not like that, that I know of. What does my scent smell like to you?”

Trevor sniffed the air a bit carelessly, though Alucard could hardly blame him. He hadn’t taught Trevor how to covertly scent the air yet. Perhaps that should be their next lesson, before he took the vampire on his first hunt. Trevor flushed a bit to the tips of his ears, and Alucard arched a delicate blonde brow at the act. What in the hell was going on?

The vampire finally mumbled, “You smell like you.”

“Very helpful, Belmont,” Alucard couldn’t help teasing him, though inside he was strangely pleased. 

“Well, I can’t help it. How am I supposed to know what you smell like? I can’t describe it. You smell like… _you_.” Trevor sighed in exasperation and sheathed his sword, not really in the mood to spar anymore. At least not like that. He wandered over to pick up Vampire Killer, trying to muddle his way through his thoughts and feelings. 

“Well, do you want me to tell you what I think you smell like?” Alucard asked, feeling a bit oddly playful as he watched Trevor moodily walk around like he had a stick stuck up his ass. Figuring that sparring was over for the time being, he allowed his sword to sheath itself and came to lean up against an old pillar near where he’d been kicked through the wall. He supposed he’d have to fix that himself at some point.

But not now. 

Now, what mattered was getting Trevor more prepared for battle. The hunter seemed to be taking his enhanced strengths pretty well, but it was odd that he was stumped by something like this. It was flattering, yes, that his own scent could cause Belmont to get distracted, but it wouldn’t do if the vampire became overly so in the middle of a battle. Narrowing his eyes at Trevor, he wondered if he could perhaps teach the vampire how to dull his sense of smell. 

“Do I even want to know? Although I did actually bathe this evening,” Trevor mused, coming over to stand near the other Alpha. He looked the dhampir over carefully, not really realizing what he was doing until he met the other’s golden gaze. Flushing slightly, Trevor shrugged and said, “Sure. Tell me what I smell like.”

“You smell like a multitude of things. But mostly you smell like fire, blood.” Alucard licked his lips and added, “And _lust_. And of course now you smell like embarrassment.” 

“Oh shut up. And frankly, how in the hell do you know what emotions smell like?” Trevor flushed even more, scowling at the dhampir irritably. And he was not embarrassed. He was _NOT_.

“They are quite easy to pick up, once you’ve smelled it on countless others,” Alucard admitted, before he added, “It’s something I can’t really teach you yet. At least not until we are on a hunt.” the dhampir then slowly straightened and asked softly, “Do you wish to spar more or do you wish to amuse yourself for another few hours? I was going to take a look around the grounds perimeter in a little while. You can come with, if you’d like?”

“That sounds good. And no, I am not really in the mood to spar now. Maybe tomorrow night, after Sypha’s back. But, honestly, all I want to do is find somewhere to crash and get drunk. Unfortunately, I can’t get drunk anymore.” Trevor sighed dramatically and rubbed his eyelids. “Would have been a nice night for it.”

“Mmmm, you might not be able to get drunk on alcohol, but you can get drunk on _other_ things,” Alucard offered with a mysterious smirk.

“What other things?” Trevor asked, arching a brow, intrigued, though he’d eat glass before he actually admitted to such a thing.

Alucard just simply flashed him a naughty, evil grin before leaving the training room. Trevor gaped at his retreating form for a full minute before he shook himself and started grumbling about mysterious vampires, half bloods or no. 

Reluctantly, Trevor didn’t really know what else he could do at this point, so he opted to follow Alucard. If there was another good thing about becoming a newly minted vampire, is that he could sense where the dhampir was now. Before, when he’d been human, he often could sense if the Alpha was in the room or nearby, but now, he could actually tell where Alucard was at any time. It was definitely kind of a creepy gift to have, but also kind of comforting. Perhaps it was the mentor/fledgling bond that they now shared. Or, maybe it was just knowing that he wasn’t alone in this empty and lonely castle.

Alucard had done a pretty good job at cleaning and fixing the place up after the fall of Dracula. There were still rooms that needed to be fixed, but at least the main staircases were repaired and much of the debris had been removed. As a human, it had never ceased to amaze Trevor how much stamina and energy the dhampir had in fixing things. Then again, Alucard didn’t sleep much, and he was, afterall, half vampire. 

And now, he could perhaps understand Alucard a bit more. That restlessness was eating away at his soul now. As a human it had drove him nuts, until he ended up fighting with anything until exhausted or drinking away his sorrows just so he could pass out for a good night’s sleep. Now, since he didn’t have the avenue of getting drunk on alcohol, and Alucard had been so mysterious about other ways he could get drunk, the hunter was at a bit of a loss. 

Finally catching up with Alucard in one of Dracula’s vast libraries, he looked around owlishly at all the books. Never really one for books, he still felt a sense of loss looking at all the tombs he couldn’t even begin to read. He wasn’t uneducated - he could definitely read and write fluently in the common tongue as well as in French, but when it came to any kind of magical runes or older languages, he was sadly out of the loop. Perhaps if his family had lived longer, he would have been taught how. 

Alucard took up a thick, old book, gently blowing the dust off of it. He turned to look at Trevor with an arched eyebrow in question. 

“You said for me to amuse myself for a few hours. But, I am not really sure what to do. Maybe, if you aren’t busy you could….” Trevor faltered but then narrowed his eyes and pushed on, “Could teach me how to read magic. I don’t think I will ever be able to wield magic, but I want to understand it. If I could read it, perhaps I could be of help with Sypha or you when it comes to finding spells, that sort of thing.”

“Sypha would probably be a better teacher than I on that subject, but what I can do, is get you started,” Alucard said with a small, pleased smile. He put the big book away and searched around for a bit before he found another book. Though it was around the same size as the other book, Trevor could actually feel it calling to him. It felt strange, not really a bad strange, but odd nonetheless. Alucard handed him the book and said softly, “In order to understand how to read magic, one must first learn about runes and their meaning. This book is the first in a series, and is incredibly dry, but I know of no better item in my father’s collection that can explain everything that you need to know. Try reading a chapter at a time. If you read more, you might not retain everything. Once Sypha is back, you can have her teach you how to write runes.”

“Thank you,” Trevor stated haltingly as he took up the book. It felt almost like it weighed a ton, but that didn’t seem to bother him. 

“Wait until you have finished the book, then thank me,” The other Alpha murmured with a small smirk.

### 

A few hours later….

After attempting to engross himself in learning about runes and their lore, Trevor had nearly pulled every hair out of his head in frustration. When Alucard had said that the book was dry, he had not been kidding one bit. The book was so dull it almost put Trevor to sleep in one single paragraph down! Still, Trevor had been determined to do this, so he had muscled (tortured) his way through the first chapter. He had to read one page almost five times in a row to get the information to stick in his head. Apparently, his spastic brain still didn’t like dry books. But, the more he read, the easier it became. 

He was still exhausted after a few hours of reading one simple chapter, and after patrolling the area with Alucard, finding nothing out of the ordinary, he had taken himself to bed for a nap. It was almost four in the morning now, and he could sense that Alucard was dozing in his own room, so Trevor figured he could at least rest his tired mind for a bit before Sypha returned. 

His sleep however, was tormented and fractured by nightmares, each one more horrid than the last, and he ended up waking himself up more often than not. By the fifth nightmare, Trevor was almost at his wits end with trying to find any sleep. So, he decided to try and distract his mind from all those horrible nightmares by allowing different but forbidden thoughts to light. Like what exactly Alucard’s scent smelled like. Or how soft his skin might be. How it would taste under his lips. Perhaps under his fangs. Would his blood taste any different from before, when he had been turned. Trevor had almost been on his last dying breath when he’d been turned. But, Alucard’s blood had tasted so sweet, like the best intoxicating nectar. 

He wondered if it still tasted that way. That, at least he could describe. Feeling suddenly completely and utterly aroused to the point of pain, Trevor quickly reached out with his senses to see if Alucard was still dozing or if the dhampir was asleep. When he noted the Alpha was in fact asleep, he relaxed. Maybe Trevor could use a good wank.

Grateful that he’d decided to sleep naked for his nap, Trevor flopped over onto his back and sighed, reaching down to flick his nipples into tight nubs. Taking in a deep gasp of air in order to keep from moaning, the hunter teased himself just a little bit, wanting this to be a quick wank, nothing more. If he had more time, and didn’t have the risk of Alucard hearing or smelling what he was doing, or worse, waking up to all of this, then perhaps he could enjoy a more pleasurable excursion. 

For now, a simple, quick wank would have to do.

Reaching down to palm himself, bringing his cock to complete erect status pretty easily, Trevor let out a strangled moan, not being able to help himself. God, that felt good. It felt better than any normal wank he’d done as a human. Jesus, no wonder vampires tended to be viewed as seductive and sensuous creatures. If they felt pleasure like this, then hell yes, Trevor could definitely understand why. Letting out an embarrassing keen, Trevor stroked himself a few times, experimenting with different levels of pressure. As a human he had loved being rough with himself, but, Alucard had been right about his skin being extra sensitive as a new vampire.

The tighter his fist was, the more painful it was. And though Trevor was definitely considered a masochist when it came to more than one thing in his life, he didn’t want to wake half the dead with his screams if he was too brutal with himself. So, he just was content to stroke himself gently, trying to stifle his whines when the feeling became almost too great, too soon.

Unbeknownst to him, Alucard’s eyelids fluttered open at the sound of the first whine being ripped from Trevor’s mouth. With a soft annoyed sigh, the dhampir rolled his eyes and resigned himself to having to listen to his student pleasuring himself. Fuck, did he have to do this _now_? Especially since Sypha was more than likely on her way back from the village?

Grumbling silently to himself at how inconsiderate Belmont was being, the dhampir rolled over onto his stomach and tried to ignore the sounds and smells coming from Trevor’s room. The other Alpha’s scent must be incredibly thick for it to permeate through all of the walls and doors separating them both. Burying his face into his pillow to ignore the scent and it’s effect on his own growing arousal, Alucard’s efforts were in vain. Especially when Belmont’s muffled cries got louder as he got closer to completion. 

Alucard hoped against hope that Trevor would get on with it and have his orgasm so he could finally be at peace, but it was no use. It sounded like Trevor was either in a rut stage or in an Alpha knotting stage. Which meant only one thing. He was going to pop a knot and have multiple orgasms. Either that or he was going to freak out and go into hysterics, for Alucard hadn’t told him about all this yet. Partly because Alucard didn’t think Trevor would actually do this while the threat of Carmilla was hovering over them, and partly because he was hoping that he could stall this particular conversation until later.

Of course Belmont would force his hand sooner rather than later.

With a ragged sigh when Belmont started wailing because he couldn’t seem to come, Alucard decided he had to act, otherwise the new vampire could actually hurt himself if he wasn’t careful. Feeling his own arousal twitch in interest, Alucard ignored it the best he could as he got up, dressed in simple slacks and padded barefoot towards Trevor’s room. Once finally outside Trevor’s room, Alucard felt his fangs lengthen at the enticing smell of the vampire’s arousal and need. Swallowing thickly, feeling his own cock start dripping with precome inside his black slacks, Alucard reached out through their bond and murmured, “Don’t try so hard, Trevor. Hump the sheets instead of your hand. It’ll feel better.”

“Fucking hell!” Trevor all but screeched in surprise. Still, he was getting almost desperate, his cock dripping but angry and flushed. He had been shocked out of his mind that his cock didn’t seem to want to come, and now it was almost too painful to touch. And now, the object of his fantasies was standing right outside his door.

Shit, was Alucard seeing all his fantasies in his head right now through their bond? Letting out a ragged whine, he flipped over onto his stomach and started humping the sheets like other Alpha had suggested. It did feel better, but still not enough. He needed something else. Something more. Letting out a ragged curse, Trevor couldn’t help but think of mounting Alucard’s ass. The more he tried to think of something else, the more he _couldn’t_ think of anything else. He rutted up against the sheets desperately, wailing out growls and cries as he got closer and more sensitized than ever before.

Alucard flushed as he spotted just where Trevor’s thoughts were going. Shit. Then again, he shouldn’t really be surprised. Trevor had been in such close proximity to himself that evening and he was a new fledgling. It was no wonder he would have such fantasies. It probably horrified the poor vampire, being like this. Reaching deeper into Trevor’s thoughts, not being able to help his own curiosity, he felt his cock twitch as Trevor let out a particularly beautiful keen of pleasure and pain. 

“Let go, Trevor. Come for me,” Alucard purred silkily, and Trevor let out the most gorgeous cry as he came with a shudder.

Trevor moaned, feeling his orgasm wash over him like a furious tidal wave. His cock pulsed for what seemed like forever, spurting come in a pool under his stomach, thighs, and sheets. And yet, he didn’t come down from his high. It was like he was still on fire, and his cock kept on pulsing. Something was swelling at the base of his cock, and instinctively he knew it was his knot. With another sobbing wail, Trevor started humping the bed again, envisioning doing the same to Alucard, pommeling him into the bed again and again, knotting his ass and filling him to the rim. 

Alucard by now was panting, his fangs completely descended and almost shredding his lower lip. He fought to keep himself from touching his cock, which was tenting his slacks obscenely. Despite the fact that he should leave Trevor to finish himself off, and indeed, take care of his own arousal, he felt rooted on the spot. Alucard fought with everything he had not to open the door to Trevor’s room and go in there and plunder the other Alpha like some demented beast. 

He’d never felt so needed, wanted, or desired before. And that scent was doing him in. 

Still, he prevailed. Just because Trevor fantasized him like this didn’t mean he wanted him as a mate. No, it would be best not to take advantage of the other Alpha in his fragile state of rut. When Trevor let out another cry of completion, Alucard let out a soft curse. So in tune with Trevor’s wails and cries, Alucard didn’t notice he was no longer alone until a soft coughing snicker broke his concentration. 

His eyes snapped over to a very amused, if surprised Sypha coming up the stairs, traveling sack thrown over one blue Speaker garbed shoulder.

It was then that Alucard cursed a blue streak and with a flush rising to the tips of his pointed ears, the dhampir fleeing without a word, leaving Sypha staring after him with a thoroughly amused smile on her lips.

Once inside his room, Alucard wasted no time to sag up against the door as it closed behind him. Trevor let out another wail of completion and that’s when Alucard let go of his iron will and came untouched inside his pants, a loud gasping cry ripping itself out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and panted as his own knot swelled. Clenching his fists at his sides, Alucard nearly had a panic attack trying to calm himself down. It was after Trevor gave into another wail that he cursed out, “Fuck it.” And promptly reached down into his pants and jerked himself off heatedly.

Sypha arched a brow and sighed. “Well, I guess I know what you two have been up to while I’ve been gone,” she murmured softly before promptly heading in the opposite direction to her own room. “And here I thought you’d both at least had been sparring or studying, but one can’t hold their breath.” In truth, she really shouldn’t have been all that surprised.

Those two had been dancing around eachother like dogs and cats for the past two years. Better now than later, she supposed. It had been pretty hilarious catching her dhampir friend looking so scandalized. Perhaps if she played her cards right, she could perhaps help the two lovebirds solidify their bond. 

Even if it meant putting them all out of their misery, including hers.


End file.
